


Severus Snape and his Magical Toy

by Insolence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Cum Inside, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingering, Fisting, Magical sex toy, Masturbation, Mention Harry Potter/Hermione Granger, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Doll, Squirting, Vaginal Sex, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insolence/pseuds/Insolence
Summary: Severus Snape never had a real human partner. So, he invested in a magical sex doll.





	1. Chapter 1

Severus Snape never had a real human partner. He had given up being able to seduce one into his bed. So, he had invested in a magical sex doll. This doll took the body form of the person he’d wish to fuck for one night. All he needed was something as simple as a single strand of hair. Granted, this doll didn’t have a full face. Just a nose and lips. 

This being a magical doll it reacts to the user. It’ll lubricate itself, it’ll jiggle in all the right places. It’s bendable. However, it won’t move unless the user makes it move. If he leaves the arm sticking straight up, it’ll stay sticking straight up until he moves it. 

Snaps was quite fond of his toy. However he did need to cast a warming charm on it. No one wants to stick their manhood into a cold toy. 

Sometimes he just casually picks up strands of hair that he finds, he will merge it with the toy to see what he will get. He has learned what Mrs. Norris’s fur looked like so he threw those away as soon as possible. He wasn’t going to fuck a cat doll. 

He preferred a body that had at least started to change to full maturity. His favorite was seventh years. Their bodies still had such youth to them yet were ripe for the picking. And attaining these hairs were easier.

Sometimes he’d get hairs from Hogsmeade and ended up getting an older partner for the night. Not that he minded. 

One time he used his own. This is how he found out that the recipient felt everything he did to the doll. They would feel every touch he gave, every kiss, every lick. Every thrust. When he used his own hair, he felt his own cock pulsate inside his arse as he came inside the doll. But, when he went to go assess himself he didn’t see any proof of being penetrated. He shrugged it off. A win for him. 

—

Today he found a long curly brown hair. He stuffed it in his pocket for tonight’s session.

He waited until he returned to his room after his late night rounds around the castle. He did other things outside fucking his sex doll. But he always saves a load for his doll. 

He lit a few candles in his room, revealing his lovely blank sex doll. He magically merged the curly hair into his doll. 

The doll started to morph.

In a short time, there laid the body of a young girl. Her arms were slender, her breasts soft and round. Her nipples pink and erect. Her hips were wide, and her pussy looked recently shaved. Just how he liked them. He gently flipped the doll over onto her stomach. Her arse was cute, small, but bubbly. He gently squeezed it. He nodded in approval. He’ll fuck this body tonight. 

He turned the doll back over onto her back. He stripped himself of his robes, his cock already hard. He climbed onto the bed between the doll’s legs. He ran his hands down his torso to his cock. Giving himself a couple of strokes, admiring his sex doll. 

She looked familiar, but, with no actual face it was hard to tell. He brushed it off, it didn’t matter who it was, as long as he got to finish. 

He spread her legs getting a very good look at that small pussy. He reached down and flicked the clit. Acceptable size. He traced over her pussy lips. They were smooth and looked absolutely delicious. 

He leaned over the doll, placing his cock on the outside of the pussy. Making sure to make contact with the clit. He leaned down and took a pink nipple into his mouth. And suckled. His hands roamed her body and squeezed her tits. They weren’t very big but he could get a small handful. He slowly thrusted against her. His dick rubbing the outside of her pussy. 

He pinched and flicked the other nipple, before swapping breasts. He could feel his cock getting slippery. The hair’s owner was getting turned on. 

He continued to thrust against her. Squeezing both breasts together and taking both nipples into his mouth sucking hard. He felt his cock get covered in love juices. 

He came. All over the sex doll’s tummy. 

He wasn’t worried about cumming so soon, he had all night until the spell wore off. 

He wanted to cover her in his cum. 

He climbed up further onto the doll, straddling her. He placed his cock in between her tits. His cock shone with her juices. He squeezed her tits together and started to thrust. He would prefer bigger bouncier tits to fuck but this will do. He loved the view of his large cock sliding between her boobs. And this particular pair of breasts made his cock look even bigger. His thumbs rolled over the nipples as he thrusted faster. His balls dragging across her. 

He pulled away, fisting his dick, letting out long hot strands of cum over her breasts, neck and face. He scooped up some of his cum and slid his now cum covered fingers into the doll’s mouth. His partner will know the taste of him. 

He moved back down between her legs, lifting her lower end up. The doll’s legs still were spread far apart. Her pussy lips still shone with her previous orgasm. He leaned down, and gave that pussy one long lick. Delicious. 

He licked and sucked at the clit. Sometimes nibbling it. He’d shove his tongue as far as it could go inside her cunt. In and out. In and out. His hands gripped her arse, keeping her up and close to his face. 

Sometimes he’d lift her higher, and lap at her arsehole.   
He preferred the taste of pussy on this one. 

He went back to eating her out, his tongue maneuvering around her cunt. 

Suddenly the doll started squirting. 

He quickly latched on, swallowing all of her juices. 

He dropped the doll. He had his fill. 

She laid there in a puddle of her juices. 

Fisting himself to full hardness, not that he needed too. He was once again erect and ready to go. Balls heavy. 

He lined the head up with her pussy. In one smooth thrust he was fully inside his doll. 

He didn’t move. Instead, he felt her lower stomach.   
He smirked. He could feel his huge cock inside her. He flexed, feeling it twitch. 

He lifted her legs over his shoulders and leaned over. She was practically bent in half. He moved her arms around his neck. As if she was holding him, pulling him closer. 

He leaned down and laid a kiss onto the doll’s lips. And without warning, start to jack hammer her cunt.   
Thrusting with all his might. Going as fast and as deep as he could. He wanted to see a difference in her pussy when he was done with her. 

He could feel the doll’s insides tightening around him. Refusing to let him go. He loved it. It made him harder. 

He loved his sex doll. 

He glanced down at her breasts, he was pounding her so hard they bounced. He grunted in appreciation. He sure did love breasts. 

“Ahh-!” He felt his balls tense, and his cock pulsate inside her tight heat as he unloaded his heavy balls. 

He stayed like that for a while, making sure he was completely empty before pulling out to admire his work. 

He pulled out, and sat back to see what once was a fight pussy, a gaping messy hole, overflowing with his cum. 

He decided to take a breather before attacking her arse hole next.

—

 

The next day in class, Hermione Granger was absent from class.


	2. Hermione's Invisible Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's point of view

Hermione turned off the small light inside her bed area, drew the curtains and cast a silencing charm. She didn’t like to admit it, but she snored. 

She tossed and turned for a while before deciding that she was too warm under the covers. She kicked the covers off. Her silky night gown hugged her slender body. She sighed, much better. These dorms need to be cooler. 

She was practically fast asleep until she felt something touch her. Suddenly, she started to turn over. She tried to turn back over. She couldn’t. She couldn’t move at all. Then, she felt her arse being squeezed. 

Was someone in her bed with her? 

She was flipped back over. 

Hermione was alone. 

Her legs moved, now spread apart. 

“Ah!” She tensed, she swore someone was touching her. They just touched her between her legs. 

She struggled, and tried with all her might go close her legs. But, no luck. 

“Harry?” She asked, maybe it was Harry under his invisibility cloak, “stop it Harry, I’m trying to sleep! We can have sex later!” 

She and Harry had a small agreement, she got a good fuck, if she helped him with his homework. 

No, reply. Instead she felt something hot and hard lay on top of her pussy. She knew exactly what it was. 

She felt a warm mouth latch onto a nipple. It nipped and sucked. 

She felt hands roam her body, however it felt like they hands were on her skin, not over her night gown. 

She looked down at her breasts and saw that they were still covered, but it felt like they were being squeezed together and were being ravished. 

Her face grew warm, and her clit was being rubbed by the hot hard-invisible-dick. 

Hermione sighed in pleasure, if this was Harry, she guessed she could let him fuck her tonight. She’ll just help him study extra tomorrow. 

Her pussy became wetter, her panties getting soaked. 

She gasped, she felt something hot spray onto her tummy. Again, nothing was there. 

If Harry was actually in the room with her, he’d take off the invisibility cloak. He didn’t like getting cum on it. 

She weighed her options. She decided that she wanted to see where this night led her. She wanted to see how well her invisible partner was in bed. 

She felt the weight of her invisible partner move onto her chest. The heavy dick laid between her tits.  
She felt her breasts being squeezed against the cock. 

She never gave a titty fuck before! She didn’t think her breasts were large enough. 

But, before she knew it, the invisible dick began to thrust. Hermione moaned, she could picture it. A lovely thick cock between her breasts. She felt her partner’s thumbs roll over her erect nipples. 

All too soon the dick was gone, a few seconds later, hot invisible strands of cum painted her face, neck, and tits. 

Fingers dragged along between her breasts, and slid into her mouth. Her eyes went wide. He tasted very salty, with a hint of sweetness. 

She decided that her partner needed to eat more fruit. 

She tried to lick up the cum in her mouth, but still couldn’t move. 

She felt her lower half being shifted upwards, her legs still spread far part. 

A long wet tongue licked a single stripe over her cunt. She let out a loud moan.

“Dear Merlin, yes.”

Her partner ate her out as if she was his last meal. She felt his tongue dive deep into her soaking wet pussy. Her clit was being ravished with licks. Occasionally the hot tongue licked her arsehole. She’d tense, she never done it in the arse before.

She started to breathe quickly. She felt a big orgasm coming on. 

She screamed, squirting long and hard through her panties. Creating a puddle on the bed. 

Suddenly, Hermione’s lower half was dropped onto the bed. She laid there in her own love juices. 

She panted. She never came this much with Harry. This partner was truly skilled. And he hasn’t even fucked her yet.

She felt something nudge at her pussy lips.

“Finally.” She moaned, the main course. 

In one swift movement, The hard cock fully inside her. She screamed.  
It was bigger than any dick she ever had the pleasure of fucking. She felt it flex. She shivered. 

This was amazing. 

She was soon bent in half, knees next to her face.

Suddenly she felt the dick jackhammer her into the bed. She screamed bloody Merlin. She could see her juices spray everywhere. Her body loved it.   
Her arms moved to hold whoever was fucking her. She didn’t care if she couldn’t see him. As long as he didn’t stop wrecking her cunt. 

 

Her screams were muffled as if something was covering them. She didn’t care. She was having multiple orgasms. Her pussy has never been so wet. 

The fucking stopped, instead, she felt his hard cock pulsate insider her. Hot fluid flood her insides. Her eyes rolled in her head. This was all too much for her. But, if she could do it again she would. 

What seemed like forever, the cock pulled out of her. 

She was scared to look down at her self. She didn’t want to see the damage. 

She still couldn’t move. So she’d have to check on herself later anyways. 

Hermione felt her self being shifted onto her hands and knees. And, she felt something probe her arsehole. 

This was going to be a long night 

 

___

In the morning she turned on the small light inside her bed. The only proof of last nights fun was her sore body and the smell of her love juices on the sheets. Which were still damp. 

There was no cum. Her hands roamed her body and found no damage. She expected a lot of damage done to her arsehole, but she found nothing.   
Except a new love for anal sex. 

Hermione and her invisible partner fucked throughout the night. He fucked like a god. She’d break off every tie she had if she could get his cock inside her again.

She tried to get out of bed. She winced, her body definitely wasn’t going to let her. 

She laid back down. 

Hermione was just going to skip today’s lessons. Then, go out and find her Mystery Cock.


	3. New Found Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help from Harry’s Map, Hermione finds out who her Invisible Partner is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I’m so happy you guys have been enjoying this little series! Chapter 3 will be the last installment, however, I will be adding a short bonus chapter! Thank you all for reading it!

Hermione has spent days searching for her invisible partner. Days has turned to weeks and she was stumped, and sexually frustrated. Her study sessions with Harry hadn’t curved her appetite. He just couldn’t satisfy her like her mysterious partner had. 

She almost had given up until she had the bright idea of using Harry’s map! Of course, she had to convince him of letting the map out of his sight. 

But one wonderful blow job later, she got the map and had it open in her lap that very night. 

It wasn’t until late at night she noticed something very odd in Professor Snape’s private quarters. 

What? How could I be in two places at once?

She quickly, and quietly, got out of bed and made her way Professor Snape’s quarters. Which was behind a door in the potions classroom. 

She was able to get inside easily, how could a professor be so careless about his privacy?

She hid behind a large piece of furniture, but was able to see the back of her Professor. 

Her eyes went wide, watching him strip. She should expect this, this was his room. He’s allowed to change in the comfort of his own room, right? 

But what was that on his bed? Who was that on his bed?

Snape left the room momentarily. She quickly went over to the bed and examined the human like thing on his bed. 

A doll? A doll with no face….

She poked at its arm. 

She jumped, who touched her arm? 

Looking around no one was there. She poked the doll’s arm again, again she felt a poke in her arm. 

Interesting…

A click sounded in the other room, Snape locked the door! She was tapped in his quarters! Hermione heard gentle footsteps come closer to the bedroom, she quickly threw the doll underneath the invisibility cloak and glamoured herself to become faceless. 

Just like the doll. 

She stripped, shoving her clothes under the cloak as well and laid on her Professor’s bed. 

Shite, not one of my brightest ideas….

Even with her face glamoured, she could still see, though, it was like a foggy curtain was draped over her eyes. 

However, she could make out her Professor’s tall and lean figure. Her eyes traveled from her professor’s face, down his pale torso, and stopped at the monstrosity that was between his legs. 

That’s the cock of my mystery partner!!!? 

She didn’t dare speak. She had gotten this far, she can’t blow her cover now!

Professor Snape eyed his lovely doll. Something was off. He got closer and inspected every inch of her. His hand traveled down her arms and legs, gently moving them. He caressed her perky breasts down to her stomach. Nothing was off here. 

He continued his inspection, his eyes lingering on the faceless portion of the doll. 

Hermione mentally took a deep inhale in. And held her breath. 

After a moment he broke his eye contact and climbed onto the bed. 

“Finally…” he muttered, he had a very tiring day today. 

He, again, took his time to caress his doll. Severus has taken a liking to this look of the doll, even though he only had a taste of her once before. He had lucked out by getting this particular hair again. 

Snape maneuvered her legs, spreading them so he could sit between them. He pulled her lower half up closer to his face. She smelt delightful, he licked a long hot stripe along her pussy lips. 

It took all of Hermione’s will power not to shift under his grasp, not to moan aloud.

Severus attacked her cunt with vigor. She tasted even better than the first time! He moved his hand so his thumb was able to tease her clit. 

He felt her become wetter and he tried his hardest to lick her juices all up. 

He pinched her clit between his fingers and he swore he felt movement. 

He pulled away from her leaking cunt and laid her back down on the bed. He slipped two fingers easily into her. And finger fucked her at a rapid pace! 

A puddle soon formed beneath her. 

Hermione felt like she was dying! She could feel her climax approaching quickly! She doubted her glamour would last if she came! 

It didn’t, she felt her glamour fade away as she squirted all over her Potions Professor. 

Severus wasn’t surprised to see the real Hermione Granger laying naked on his bed. 

“Miss Granger, is there something wrong about your own bed?” Snape didn’t stop fingering her. 

Hermione couldn’t answer, she was trapped in his quarters, his fingers giving her so much pleasure. She gripped the sheets and squirmed on the bed. Her moans rang through the room.

“I asked you a question, Miss Granger.” He laid his free arm across her stomach, holding her down. He added a third finger. 

She shook her head violently. She reached down and pulled her legs back to give him better access. 

He added a forth finger. Her cunt making the most lewd noises, it shone with her juices. And was being stretched beautifully. 

Five fingers. 

“Relax.” He said, slowly pushing farther inside. He was up to his wrist. His whole hand inside her. He flexed his fist, causing her to tense and whimper. 

He slowly went in deeper, slowly pulled out, and gradually went faster with each push inside. Soon fisting her with precision! 

“A-ah! Ah!!” 

Severus reveled in the sound of her moans. The doll never made any sounds. Not that he minded. But having his partner react in such a vocal way made his very hard cock twitch with anticipation. 

But he wasn’t going to rush things. He was going to enjoy his first human partner. 

A thought quickly ran through his mind, Should I cum inside her? 

He debated it as he watched his fist disappear and reappear inside this beautiful pussy. 

He felt her tense up, another orgasm. He pulled his fist out in time, he loved seeing her squirt. She was very good at it. 

He didn’t give her much of a break, he quickly climbed upon her and laid his erection between her tits.  
He reached back and scooped up some of her wetness and coated his cock in it. 

“Squeeze them around me, Miss Granger.” 

She pressed her breasts together around his cock. He began to thrust, the tip of his cock poking out her cleavage. 

“Lick it.” She opened her mouth and every time the cock head came close to her she’d give it a lick. 

He went at a gentle pace, admiring his view. He moved his hands to tease her nipples, pinching and pulling at them. They grew puffy from the attentions. 

Hermione’s toes curled at the sensation of her nipples being played with. She wished her other partners would give them more attention. She could feel the puddle beneath her getting bigger and wetter. 

Snape picked up the pace, feeling his first climax coming on. His balls tensed up, and he sprayed a fine load onto Hermione’s face, some getting into her mouth and hair. 

He got off her and laid back onto the bed, pulling her with him. He pushed her gently, so her face was once again next to his cock. 

Hermione got the hint. She took his softening cock into her mouth and sucked. 

“Hnnn….” Severus’s hand moved her hair out of the way. She slowly bobbed her head up and down. It felt great to have someone else move on their own rather than him direct their total movements. 

Hermione’s tongue was skilled. From lots of practice, no doubt. She licked all the way from the base to the tip, even teasing the slit with her tongue. 

Her hand massaged his balls. 

He quickly grew hard once again. 

“Ride me.” He whispered. Too caught up in the moment. 

She slowly got up and positioned herself above his shiny hard dick. She was dripping. She wanted this for so long. Ever since the first time she felt his cock via doll. 

She slid onto him with ease, thanks to the fisting she’d gotten earlier. 

She didn’t move. He felt wonderfully huge inside her. She could feel his cock pulsate within her. She put her hands on his shoulders and he gripped her hips. 

She started to move at a painfully slow pace. She winced at the pain as his fingers dug into her sides. 

He moved his hands, groping her arse. He encouraged her to go faster. Helping her move. Sometimes he would thrust up into her, meeting her as she came back down. 

Snape’s pants and her moans filled the room, along with the sound of skin slapping skin. 

He wrapped his arms around her, halting her movements. He brought her closer, and he began sucking on her perky nipples. 

He could feel her become wetter on his cock. He nipped at them. Gently pulling with his teeth. 

His thrusts became faster and deeper inside her. 

He slammed home, filling her with his hot cum. 

Hermione laid upon him. He rolled her off him and onto her front on the bed. 

He didn’t wait for her to regain sanity. He got behind her and slide back him from behind. His cock didn’t falter after coming a second time. He didn’t hold back. He hit those magical spots within her cunt, causing her to scream in pleasure. Her eyes rolled back into her head. Her mouth wide open, letting out those wonderful sounds. 

He soon came again. This time he pulled out and Came all over her back, and her arse. He sat back, admiring his work, her pussy gapped, his cum dropped down and out of her well used hole. 

He grabbed his wand and muttered a cleaning spell at her arse. 

He scooped up some of his cum and smeared it onto her arsehole. He gently pressed a single finger inside. 

She was tight. But not as tight as a anal virgin would be. Severus scoffed to himself. He couldn’t believe that he was missing out on having a real human partner. They were wonderful! So much feed back! 

He wiggles his finger around, Hermione gripped the sheets. 

She preferred vaginal sex but anal sex was okay too. 

She tried to relax when she felt a second finger enter her. She couldn’t look behind her, but she could hear the sound of Professor Snape jerking off. He was trying to get hard again. 

Hermione thought back to the first time she felt his skilled hands and cock. This time was so much better. There was so much more to the whole situation this time around! 

A third finger, she moaned. She loved the feeling of being stretched. 

Severus rubbed her arse with his free hand. Occasionally giving it a loving tap. 

Once he thought she was thoroughly prepared, and his cock stood at the ready again, he lubed up his erection and slide inside. 

Her arse was snug around him. He paused once he hit the base. 

He breathed in through his nose, trying not to come right away. It was difficult, she had such a nice arse. 

“Move.” It was a whisper, but still a demand. 

He smirked, smacking her arse. He pulled out, the head of his cock pulled at her rim. And he rammed home. He leaned forward and started jack hammering her tight hot hole. 

It’ll be fucking gapping by the time Snape was done. 

Hermione screamed into the pillows beneath her. 

Snape reached around and rubbed her clit. Pinching it and rubbed it in circles. 

It was too much for Hermione. Screaming, she felt herself climax. Squirting hard onto the bed. 

She couldn’t stop! His cock pushed her over the edge, her legs shone with her juices and his cum from the previous rounds. 

His cock slid easily in and out of her. Hermione’s old partners couldn’t match his godly cock even if they altered theirs. All natural god-like cock. 

Hermione wouldn’t be able to go back to her old partners at all. They wouldn’t be able to please her like Snape did. 

“Ah!” Severus grunted, his balls tending up. He pushed as deep as he could go, and emptied his balls one last time, into her arsehole. 

Once, twice, his balls twitched, three times.  
He pulled out, her arsehole was gapping. His cum pooled and leaked from her. 

“50 points to Gryffindor.” He said, in his professor voice. He leaned forwards and whispered in her ear, “50 more if you show up here tomorrow. Same time.”


	4. Hermione Granger and her Magical Dildo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally the holidays and Severus gives Hermione a very special gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Chapter!

It’s been days since she found out the identity of her mysterious invisible partner. And they’ve been fucking almost every night, at most every weekend. 

But soon, it’ll be Christmas break, and she’d be going home very soon. 

So, her lover had given her a gift. 

She opened it and to her surprise, he had given her a magical dildo. In the exact same size and shape as his dick. Balls included. 

Snape had explained it worked just like his sex doll, except it was made for only him to be able to feel the pleasures she bestowed upon it. 

He also said there was a small surprise. 

— 

Once home in her bedroom, she charmed her door locked and silenced the room. 

She quickly stripped and pulled out her gift, from her favorite professor. 

She laid back onto her bed, she admired the magic dildo in her hands. It felt heavy, warm, like it was real. 

She spread her legs, her fingers rubbed her clit. Occasionally she’d slide a finger or two inside herself. 

She moaned, with her other hand, she brought the large dildo to her mouth. She graciously licked the head, the shaft, and the balls. She wanted to taste all of it. 

She felt it twitch, Severus most be enjoying it. 

She pushed the dildo into her mouth, taking as much as she could. 

Her cunt was gradually getting wetter. She was snow fingering herself with three fingers. 

Hermione soon abandoned her cunt, and used both hands to fuck her mouth with the dildo. Her tongue swirling around the head when she pulled it outwards. 

She could feel the dildo pulsate and the balls tense up. Before she knew it, the dildo was coming inside her mouth! 

She swallowed all she could! Massaging the balls so it would cum more. 

Once it seemed to be finished, she pulled it out of her mouth. 

It didn’t soften. It was still a dildo after all. 

She spread her legs wide, aimed the dildo at her cunt, and slowly pushed in. 

“Hnnnn.” She melted into her bed. She loved his cock. Hermione seemed this to be the best and most thoughtful gift she ever received! 

She took her wand, and charmed the dildo to move on its own. 

“Faster” she moaned, the dildo picking up speed. She held her legs back, “deeper!” 

She squirmed, the dildo doing a wonderful job ramming her well used cunt. 

“More more more!” She yelled, the dildo complying and fucking her at magical speeds and hitting all the right angles! The dildo started to cum, filling her womb to the brim. 

She screamed her orgasm. Pulling the dildo out before squirting all over her bed. Her juices mixed with the cum.

—

Severus Snape was brewing potions for the hospital wing when he felt a tingle in his crotch. 

Hermione was using his gift already? It was only day one of the holiday break. But, nonetheless, he unzipped his pants and sat on his favorite chair. 

His cock slowly rose to hardness. He felt , what he assumed was her tongue, worship his cock. He squirmed in his seat, his balls too? He moaned, she was extremely talented. 

He felt his cock be engulfed by warmed and wetness.   
It felt like she was going to suck him dry! He gripped the arms of the chair tighter.

He felt his balls tense, gasping, he came. Long hot strands of cum covered his legs and the floor. 

“Heh.” He had gotten some distance. It was a lot, and he was sure Hermione swallowed all of the magic dildo’s cum. 

But, before he could go soft, he felt his cock slide into a warm wet cunt. 

His toes curled. It felt like he was fucking her! He felt everything! The ridges of her inner walls, her juices sliding over his balls. 

The movement started off slow, gradually gaining speed! 

She must of charmed the damn thing because he was now “fucking” at unreal speeds. 

“Ah!!” He was coming again. His cum pooled on his lap and on the floor. 

He leaned back in his chair, panting. 

His gift to her soon became the best gift he’s ever giving himself.


End file.
